Zhu Jin
|race = Tensen |gender = Male Female |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Immortal |relatives = |occupation = Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Kotaku |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 19 }} is one of the rulers of Kotaku and one of Lord Tensen. He wears the title of イ |Nyoi genkun}}. Appearance Zhu Jin has lettuce shaped hair, along with long strands of antenna, and prominent eyelashes. Zhu Jin wears a haori decorated with dark markings and two long sashes. Underneath Zhu Jin wears a shirt with a large collar adorn with beads, held together with a fancy dark skirt and baggy pants, and dark boots. After Zhu Jin's clothes were destroyed from his fight with Tenza, Zhu Jin changes into a robe. Gallery Personality Zhu Jin is usually seen calm and relaxed. Like his fellow Tensen, Zhu Jin dislikes intruders on the island and attacks them on sight in order for them to become Tan. He finds it annoying to be put with a certain amount of workload. After running into Gabimaru in Horai, once he was finish dealing with Tenza and his comrades, he expressed great irritation having to do his job twice and rather than fighting him at first he asked Gabimaru to leave. He also enjoys toying with his opponents, smiling when Tenza was viciously beating him knowing that it was futile.Chapter 21, Page 4-5 History Plot Lord Tensen Arc Zhu Jin appears in front of Tenza and Nurugai after inspecting the dead Soshin in the forest. Zhu Jin angrily turns into her male form and attacks Tenza and Nurugai. After rapidly slashing his body, Tenza and Nurugai try to escape but is caught up by Zhu Jin while regenerating. He is then beheaded by a thrown sword by Yamada Asaemon Shion who gives them an opportunity to run. Later Zhu Jin, as a female, appears behind Tenza and Nurugai. Shion grabs the two out of the way but has his throat cut by Zhu Jin attempting to remove his head. Tenza attacks Zhu Jin but manages to dodge everyone of them, saying that she was already accustomed to his swordplay and delivers a devastating blow. Despite his injures, Tenza continues to fight back but Zhu Jin delivers a fatal blow to Tenza's stomach and finishes him off while Shion and Nurugai escapes. Zhu Jin returns to Horai but encounters Gabimaru at the gate. Not wanting to be bothered after dealing with the earlier group of humans, she asked for Gabimaru to leave. However, after Gabimaru figured out that she was using the humans to turn them into the Elixir of Life the two engaged in battle. After receiving damage and being incinerated, Zhu Jin counter attacks and regenerates into her male form. He then witnesses Gabimaru still standing and asked if he was truly human. Zhu Jin continues to fight Gabimaru and regenerates from every one of his attacks. After Gabimaru lands a fatal blow, Zhu Jin reverts back into a female and uses Tao against him. Though effective, Gabimaru pushed throw and delivered a barrage of attacks to Zhu Jin. She becomes overwhelmed and is unable to quickly regenerate from all of his attacks. Just after Gabimaru ceases his assault and asked Zhu Jin where was the elixir, Zhu Jin begins to bloom flowers and states that "they" would be angry with him. He then transforms into a large monster in front of Gabimaru. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Zhu Jin has authority over everything that goes on and can command the Soshin. He is considered too dangerous for even two Yamada Asaemon's and Gabimaru to fight. Physical Abilities Zhu Jin possesses tremendous physical strength. He is able to create craters on the ground with his bare hands and cause devastating blows to his opponents with just a single finger. Zhu Jin is a powerful hand-to-hand fighter. Boosted with his Tao, Zhu Jin was able to overwhelm and badly injure Gabimaru, an infamous Iwagakure shinobi whose durability is immense. He is also extremely fast and has extraordinary reflexes. After witnessing his speed the first time, Zhu Jin was able to dodge every rapid sword strike from the incredible fast Tenza, as well as keep up with the same pace as Gabimaru. Regeneration Just like his fellow Tensen, Zhu Jin can heal or regenerate any form of damage he might take in an instant. After having his upper body incinerated by Gabimaru he was able to heal himself in seconds. Quotes Trivia *It is revealed in Chapter 24 that Zhu Jin is the blooming female on the color cover of Chapter 1. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Islanders